A Scotsman And An Englishman Walk Into Chez Chez
by BipolarMolar
Summary: Something about Walker just manages to rub Joel up the wrong way. Even more so when Walker decides it's his duty to "Discipline" Joel, by way of slash! Reeling in shock from Walker's advances, Joel questions his sexuality. But the real trouble begins when Brendan finds out his protege has been ravished by the handsome Simon Walker! Dub/non con themes.
1. Respect Your Elders

**Title: A Scotsman And An Englishman Walk into Chez Chez**

**Author: BipolarMolar**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. But Hollyoaks are welcome to Joel…**

**Ok, so Joel's _not _my favourite character, let's not lie about that. But after reading a brilliant Woel fic, I really wanted to write some Woel (or as my sibling calls it -Joker) and I started this WIP. I wanted lascivious, experienced Walker debauching young Joel, dubcon galore. There will be slash and humour, and some really lame Scottish puns, courtesy of Simon Walker. Enjoy…and review.**

Joel had questioned his loyalty to Brendan before, but now, the times where he considered throwing in the towel (preferably at Brendan's _head_) and telling him where to go- well, these moments were becoming alarmingly frequent. And it was all because of Simon Walker.

How the hell could Brendan trust him? Everything about the man set off warning bells in Joel's head- that superior attitude, that constant smirk. He was dangerous. An idiot could see that. And yet Brendan kept him around, a useless toy, making stupid jokes and working his way through their alcohol. He was lazy too. Oh, when Brendan (or even Cheryl) was around, Walker would work at the bar, with those huge eyes unthreatening an odd smile playing on his lips. But when it was just him and Joel…forget it. He'd lounge on the sofa, or at the bar, knocking back drinks and criticising Joel's work ("Those bottles aren't facing the right way."). He never refused to work; he just found ways around it. Claiming he had to "Be somewhere" or "Do something." The choice of his words infuriated Joel too. "Son", "Good Boy ". Joel hated to be patronised so that's why Walker did it. It always made Joel want to hit something. Or someone.

So now, as Joel wiped down the bar with a rag, musing upon this train of thought, he was broken out of his reverie by the sound of footsteps approaching. He looked up and scowled. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"What do you want, Walker?" he said immediately, not wanting to drag this out. Walker smiled, stopping in front of the bar. He folded his arms, tapping his foot on the floor. _Tap tap tap_.

"Joel, I've been meaning to have…a _wee blether_." There was so much emphasis on the last two words that Joel felt obligated to ask him to explain himself.

"What?" Joel snapped in irritation.

_Tap tap tap_. "A wee blether- that's a Scottish way of saying 'A quick chat'- isn't it" Seeing Joel's blank look, Walker gave a wide smile. "Come on. Don't render all my nights watching Taggart obsolete."

_Tap tap tap_. That was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Look, Walker, I don't- oh, fuck!" Distracted by Walker's games, his tapping, Joel accidentally knocked over a bottle of beer. He rushed off in search of a plastic bag for the broken glass, and tissue. As he knelt beside the shattered bottle, carefully picking up the shards and wiping the floor, he glowered at Walker's trainers, still tapping.

_Tap tap tap_. "You missed a spot-"

"Right! That's it!" Joel jumped to his feet, enraged. "I hate you, Walker! Y'know that? You may have fooled him-" both men knew exactly who he was referring to, so the point to the office of Chez Chez wasn't needed. But Brendan was out anyway.

"-but you haven't fooled me! I want you out of my life, and my job, I want you- gone. So get the _fuck_ out!" Damn, it felt good to say that. Every resentful thought that had seethed in his mind. He'd needed to say that. There was silence for a few seconds. Joel was at first pleased, he reckoned he'd managed to ruffle the unflappable Simon Walker. But no, the man hadn't shown any surprise at Joel's outburst, he hadn't even( and credit to him) moved away when Joel had been screaming in his face. It was actually uncomfortable, Joel realised, seeing the man towering over him, blank-faced and silent. Rather like when a child would have a tantrum in a school and the teacher would wait for them to stop, not show a reaction. He could almost see the words "Are you finished?" lingering in the air. That smile of Walker's never strayed far from his lips, so it was no surprise when he smiled.

"I deserved that, to an extent." Walker said, matter-of-factly and Joel's head whirled. Not about to lose face in front of the Englishman, he brazened it out.

"Yeah, you did. You do it on purpose, this stuff. These games."

"True. But be warned, I said _to an extent_. You were right to say I've fooled Brendan, but you were wrong to tell me to get out of your life. I'm here now, and you know what? I think I like it here. I might stay." The smirk was back.

"You-you-"

"Gotta say, you took my- what was the word you used- ah, _games_ all in good grace. I might even let you off the hook for shouting at me…"

"Look-" Joel crowded Walker, although the height difference meant he had to stare up into those awful eyes. "You're gonna leave, Walker. You're gonna leave Hollyoaks or I'll get Brendan to _make_ you leave."

Unfortunately, his threat didn't have the desired effect; Walker tossed back his head and laughed out loud. "Force me out of town? Really? Didn't know you had that much sway, Scottish Foxy-"

"YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME!" Joel yelled, enraged beyond reason.

"YES I BLOODY WELL WILL, JOEL!"

Joel stood back, startled. Walker's face had changed as he'd let the mask drop. His eyes had shone madly with anger, his teeth bared. He looked far more dangerous there than he and in al the time he'd been there. He looked angry enough to kill.

At once, Walker's expression cooled, his face losing the venomous fury, seeming once again calm. The change was so sudden it was alarming.

"Ok," Walker held up a hand, panting slightly form his own outburst. "That was uncalled for. It takes a real man to admit when he's wrong, Joel. You'll learn that one day. But having said that, there is still the matter of your…unpleasant attitude."

When had Walker got so close? Joel took another step back, feeling uncomfortable. "My attitude?"

"Oh yes, because I was eighteen once, I know what it's like. You think you can do everything,_ know _everything, when you're eighteen. I'm surprised Brendan hasn't taken you to task about this already. You need to learn to respect your elders." There was something subtly ominous in the words, a veiled double meaning. Joel searched Walker's face, trying to see his intentions.

"You're easily riled, Joel. You know, this might be fun. For both of us."

"Whatever you're-" Joel started, taking another step away from the man. He didn't get very far. Walker's hand shot out, grabbing Joel firmly by the forearm. Joel struggled, but the man was stronger than he looked.

"You've got a lovely mouth, Joel. Has anyone ever told you that? I wonder…shall I kiss it?"

The alarm bells that would ring were now screeching klaxons as Joel tried to pull away. "I'm not gay, Walker." He said bluntly, still trying to pry Walker's long fingers off his cuff.

"Trust me, no boy is straight. No boy knows what he wants at eighteen. You're just as clueless as I was when I was a lad." His eyes flickered down to rest on Joel's mouth.

"_Mmm_…wonder if you taste of deep-fried mars bars," he paused. "Or haggis. Something Scottish anyway…"

Joel tore his arm from Walker's hand, taking a hasty step back.

"You're mad, you're absolutely mad..." He said in disgust. He kept taking backward steps, not daring to turn his back on the man.

"That's not what the voices in my head tell me," Walker said mildly, following Joel in measured, even steps. What the fuck- the voices in his-? Was he joking or not?

Joel kept backing away from him and Walker let him, following at the same pace so the distance between them didn't change. Joel had once watched an animal documentary where a lion had followed a herd of gazelle leisurely, waiting for one to separate from the rest before _pouncing_. He now knew how that gazelle felt.

He realised too late that Walker's steps were even less random than he thought- he'd been deliberately shepherding him to the office and now, as he stumbled into the little room, he was aware of that even though Walker hadn't yet done anything, Joel was well and truly _fucked_.


	2. Running Away

The older man was now so close the hem of his T-shirt brushed against Joel's. Joel was now running out of floor space, bumping up against furniture, practically stumbling over his own feet.

"Walker-"

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, Joel. I'm going to, huh," Walker laughed softly. "Take you apart at the seams, put you back together. You'll have a lot to think of when I'm through with you."

"You're talking about rape." Joel said bluntly, his eyes roving the dim room, wishing Brendan or Cheryl, anyone, would just walk through that door.

Walker shook his head almost regretfully, his oddly graceful steps bringing him ever closer. "Rape is such an ugly word. Besides, no one said you wouldn't like it."

"And I _told_ you, I'm straight!" Joel snapped, tripping on the bin in his effort to put as much distance between him and the other man as possible. Walker neatly sidestepped the object, stalking the boy around the cramped room in deliberate, cautious steps.

"And I told _you_, I don't believe you!"

Joel screwed up his face, desperation warping his features. "Why me?!" he shouted in frustration.

"Oh, don't take it personally," Walker said lightly. Joel's back hit the door. "I just figure you're in need of some discipline." He sniffed. "Brendan's been soft on you; I can see that now..."

While Walker had been talking, Joel had discreetly reached for the door behind him, trying to open it without attracting the criminal's attention.

"Nice try, Walker." Joel sneered, suddenly stepping to the side and flinging the door open. It caught Walker on the shoulder and he stumbled back, falling to one knee. Joel took the opportunity to dash through the door, pulling it shut behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief, leaning heavily on the door , hearing the staccato hammering on the other side.

"Something on your mind, Walker?" He cajoled with triumphant relief, the door shaking behind him. Then…silence. Walker had given up. Joel collapsed against the door, reluctant to move until he was certain he wouldn't get set upon the moment he opened the damn thing. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself- he'd stopped a thirty-something man from jumping his bones, and although he couldn't really compare it to any of Brendan's achievements, it was evidence that he didn't need babysitting, he could take care of himself.

That silence, though…

Without warning, a piercing shriek pierced the air. It was as shrill as it was inhuman. As the lights flickered, Joel realised what the ear-splitting noise was.

The fire alarm had been activated.

"Shit, shit!" he abandoned the door, running out of the building. The fire brigade would be here in minutes, and it wouldn't look good for him to be found next to an alarm that had been activated for seemingly no reason at all. He raced down the steps, a rush of cold air hitting him full in the face as he burst out of the building. He narrowed his eyes, looking across the deserted street to see if he'd been noticed. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Walker?" The man didn't reply, meaning Joel had to turn around to see if it was really him.

Walker's face was expressionless. "Now's the part where you _run_!" He said.

So Joel ran.

He raced across the street, still feeling a phantom brush of Walker's breath on the back of his neck. The wailing siren tore through the air as his feet pounded the pavement. He was heading for Brendan's. He'd be safe from Walker's unwanted advances there. When the front door was a stone's throw away, he almost laughed in relief, flying at the thing and unlocking it hurriedly, throwing the door open. As he pulled it shut behind him with a satisfying click, he released the breath he'd didn't even realise he'd been holding.

Joel looked around the room with new eyes- every cushion, picture frame and lampshade spoke of familiarity and safety. Far away from Walker.

"Brendan?" he called out, making his way into the kitchen. "Cheryl?" He put the kettle on. As he waited for the water to boil, he placed his hands on the cool worktop, leaning on it to take his weight. He felt weak, he realised with a jolt, actually drained of energy. He'd spent the last half-hour or so of literally fighting to save his arse, and now he was tired.

The front door clicked again, and he felt a grateful smile grow. At last- he could tell Brendan about Walker, how dangerous he was-

"Bren, you're not going to believe this," he said seriously, now intent on pouring the hot water into the mug as the footsteps grew louder, entering the kitchen.. He made a cup for Brendan too- he'd need one after he'd heard what Joel had to tell him.

"You won't believe what Walker did-"

"Now, Joel…" Joel whirled around to meet Walker's amused gaze. "I won't have you spreading rumours about me."

"You followed me home." Joel whispered.

Walker smiled and nodded, dangling a keychain between two long fingers. "Funny thing is, when Brendan issued me with these keys, I couldn't imagine myself having to use them. He's a smart man." Walker threw the keys onto the worktop in a decisive way. "So Brendan's out on a deal won't be back til' sunrise and Cheryl's spending the night with a friend. Which leaves _me_ to…babysit."

This couldn't be happening.

"Let's go upstairs, Joel." Walker said, reaching for the mug of tea. He took a sip, eyes on Joel's face. "I think we need to go to bed."

As the older man place the cup back onto the surface, he extended a hand to Joel. Staring at the long, tapered fingers, the blue of the veins prominent through the pale flesh, Joel shuddered in horror. Perhaps he could manage to fight Walker off but the man was stronger, more experienced. He'd just have to wait for an opportunity to startle the other man, and overpower him. And just hope that Walker didn't have time to make good on his promise before Joel escaped.


	3. Bed

**Title: A Scotsman And An Englishman Walk Into Chez Chez**

**Author: BipolarMolar**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Important- PLEASE READ. I may not continue this story. Due to recent events, I got into a little trouble with this fic. I hadn't mentioned that there are Dubcon/noncon themes in this fic (even though the fic didn't have that yet), and so somebody read it and was offended. I understand this fic may seem like Joel has no choice, but I only wrote it that way because I wanted Walker to have to work hard for Joel, and it always used to frustrate me when a person in a fic would fall back with a whit flag immediately- I wanted there to be fighting and an animalistic side.**

**They reviewed, giving me a tongue-lashing which I arguably deserved. But between losing my USB(it contained this chapter of A Scotsman- I've only just found it) and that review, the thought of continuing this fic leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I wouldn't discontinue a fic out of laziness or another bad reason, but the thought of offending more people with this story really worries me. I'm not a thick-skinned author- I'm just a teenager trying to write about gorgeous guys and slash. I'm sorry guys, but seeing that review on this fic, and remembering the guilt I felt when I read it…I just don't know if it's worth it. You people, my followers/favourites/reviewers make my day so much, I can't even tell you. It's the thought of knowing that you genuinely look forward to my updates that has me toddling off to the library every day and typing this up for you. I'll try and continue this, because I don't want to disappoint and I don't want to be thought of as promising things I can't deliver. But reviewers, PLEASE: be kind in your dealing on this site. No matter what you read, no matter how much it may upset you, it is at the end of the day, **_**someone's work**_**. And if it **_**does**_** upset you, well, that's just a sign their writing's good enough to evoke a strong reaction. I'm always kind in my reviews, even when I read fics that scare/disgust/bore me and I wish everyone else would act the same. Thanks. BipolarMolar xxx**

He'd had no choice but to climb the stairs, his fist on the handrail in a death grip. He could hear Walker's tea sloshing against the surface of his ceramic mug (he'd decided to bring it with him) and the slight squeak of the man's scuffed trainers on the stairs behind him. He kept his gaze resolutely ahead, not daring to look over his shoulder. The quiet breathing of the other man was almost as chilling as the feeling of Walker's eyes on him. The man was inches away, as they advanced up the stairs in a crocodile line, his gaze burning a hole in the back of Joel's head. At one point the carpet bunched up under his feet, making him stumble. Fortunately, the handrail helped him keep his balance, but the way he staggered, bending at the waist to stop himself from falling must have drawn Walker's attention to another part of him. Because as he walked up, a quick glance behind him told him that Walker was openly giving his arse an appreciative leer.

He was being herded up the stairs, the destination- oh god. Brendan's bedroom. "You can't be serious," he stuttered out, not bothering to look over his shoulder, feeling the other man's presence directly behind him.

A shove to his shoulder blades was the only reply; it sent him stumbling in through the open door, staggering to a halt. Walker circled him, attempting to tug him to the bed by grasping a handful of his T-shirt. Joel didn't directly defy the volatile man, but he did stand firm, digging his heels into the soft carpet to keep his balance.

Standing his ground, Joel gritted his teeth. All he had to do was hold off until he could escape Walker's clutches, then find Brendan and make Walker pay. Easy, right? A silent moment slipped by.

"That's the thing about stand-offs…" Walker said nonchalantly, with a sad little smile on his lips. "They lull you into a safe sense of-"

Suddenly, Joel was hit with a full-on force as Walker threw himself at the boy. He gasped as his back slammed down on the floor but no sooner had that weak, feeble noise left his mouth that Walker tightened his arms around him, in an oddly protective way. "Shh..." Joel felt himself being led to the bed, his legs trembling, threatening to give way. He collapsed onto the covers, his head swimming, shock mingling with confusion as Walker began to rub his back lightly in what was clearly supposed to be a soothing gesture.

"Shh, I'll take care of you…I'll be so _good_ to you…" He tried to protest but only managed a muffled reply as Walker firmly slammed his mouth down onto Joel's. The shock of it, soft but dry lips forcing themselves onto his stunned him; for a few seconds he sat there motionless. Walker must have taken that to mean consent, because he ground his mouth harder against Joel's, his wet tongue trying to shove itself between Joel's soft lips. _Disgusting_. He could only sit, helpless as the older man roamed his mouth, unmoving and unresponsive until that awful pressure left his mouth, letting him suck in desperate gasps.

"I'd say 'We can do this the _hard_ way', but given the fact that I already am, I don't think you'd appreciate it." Walker snapped, looking at Joel as if _he _were the one to blame.

Joel was so angered by this that he bit out "Save your jokes for Brendan, you're going to need him in good spirits when I tell him what _you_ tried to do."

"What I tried to do?" Walker said scornfully, his teeth gleaming in the soft light. "All _I _tried to do was get one silly, little kiss off that pretty mouth. Don't tell me he hasn't thought of doing it before- Brendan likes boys, they tend to be more _willing_ to do as he says…" Walker got up, shrugging out of his T-shirt as he did so. "I could argue with you Joel, but honestly, we both know this is going to happen." He began to unbuckle his belt. Joel watched him fearfully, his eyes widening. He scrambled up the bed so his back hit the headboard, intent on getting as far away as possible. Perhaps he could kick the man when he reached him?

"Take your top off," Walker sighed, flicking a strand of hair out of his eyes. Joel instantly obeyed; the look in Walker's eyes told him he wouldn't like the repercussions if he didn't acquiesce. With Walker's suspicious glare, he had to do it, he could only help that submitting in this small way would make Walker trust him enough to turn his back. Drop his guard.

No such luck.

His heart skipped a beat as Walker approached the headboard but he may have been a bluebottle for all the attention the man paid him. Walker fumbled in the bedside drawer, rummaging through Brendan's belongings until he found what he wanted. The rustle of paper (condoms) and the thud of plastic (a bottle of lubricant) set a new fear in Joel's chest. Any stupid hopes that suddenly Walker was going to beam and say "April fool's!" were swirling into nothing.

"Are you a virgin, Joel?" Walker said casually, still scavenging amongst his friend's possessions. He seemed momentarily distracted-apparently, defiling a teenage boy wasn't as interesting as the 'Diamond's Are A Girl's Best friend" eyemask he now held, giving a whoop of amused delight. Joel reared back at the personal question, but seeing as how Walker didn't press him for an answer, it stayed rhetorical. Joel eyed the door, tensing so that he could suddenly jump up and run past Walker but the moment he made that tiny, innocent movement, a trainer slammed down between his parted thighs, Walker now leaning one leg on the bed, trapping Joel in a very effective warning.

Walker put the sleeping mask down with a murmur of "Could be useful," and resumed his searching. Joel heard Walker's fingers bumping against something that rattled, and he (for some reason) assumed it was spare change. So he stared in horror as, with a cry of "You beauty! Oh, Brendan's so _bad_, I _love_ it!" Walker triumphantly held up his stolen prize- a pair of steel handcuffs.

He shook his head violently, pushing impotently at Walker's bare chest as he struggled against the older man's grip. He realised his mistake- his flailing fist was now trapped in Walker's hand, a shiny metal band being clipped shut around the wrist. Walker seemed to have had experience with fastening handcuffs; he deftly pulled Joel's hand behind his head, ignoring the boy's threats and pleas, wrapping the cuffs around the bed railing and snapping the second cuff shut around Joel's left wrist. He was now helpless, his hands pulled tight over his head, his chest bare.

Walker stepped away from the bed, away from Joel's wildly kicking feet and efficiently stripped. Joel stopped thrashing as the man got naked in front of him. He couldn't help the fascination that he felt, a far weaker emotion than the revulsion, but stripping off for showers after sports when he'd been at school was different. Seeing a man, older, taller, standing naked and unashamed, aroused and ogling him was entirely new. His curiosity got the better of him; he let his eyes wander across Walker's face, more lined than his, harder, the bones more obvious through the skin. He knew from self-conscious glances in the mirror that his own countenance still held a lingering layer of youth- the softness of his lips, the roundness to his face that betrayed his age. He'd felt envy for Brendan, and Walker too, that they seemed so confident and comfortable in themselves, all effortless sauntering steps and easy banter, with a whisper of danger always beneath the surface, a dormant threat, just sleeping. He'd never felt like that. Even now, he couldn't help comparing Brendan and Walker. Brendan Brady, with his face, and body and voice, spoke of selfish pleasure, the id personified, his drawling Irish lilt permanently bored and unruffled. His body was muscular (another reason Joel envied him) but the heavy-lidded eyes, and fullness of his face, his sweet tooth, it all showed the truth- he was a hedonist. For the _hell_ of it. However, Walker's body, he could see now, was slimmer, more athletic, streamlined. Efficient. He drank in the pale, subtly-toned skin, picking out the ribs just visible through the translucent flesh. He gulped. His eyes couldn't help journeying down their scrutiny of Walker's pale chest, down his narrow hips, to fixate on-

"See? I'm hard for you." The quiet pride in Walker's voice, with the small smile that accompanied it, told Joel how inevitable this was. He could try to reason with Walker but the man clearly thought he was doing this was Joel's own good. He held back a whimper, trying not to look at Walker's erection, the hard length framed by dark curls, long, thick and reminding him that he was powerless in this situation. He tilted his head up, immediately feeling dizzy, staring up the cracked ceiling overhead, to ignore the sound of Walker's careful steps towards him.

"Hey," As Walker spoke; he looked at him, not expecting the warm brush of lips on his own. Without the demanding pressure Walker had forced earlier, Joel realised his lips weren't as hard as he'd thought, they were only a bit firmer, drier than his own. He didn't fight back again, letting Walker get his fill of the close-mouthed kiss before pulling away. "I don't want you deliberately ignoring me, Joel. Kind of defeats the purpose." He smiled. How could he smile like that, when Joel's fear and revulsion was so obvious? He turned his head away in disgust, but as Walker captured his chin between two slim fingers, he had already remembered the item Walker had found in Brendan's drawer. And how they could use it.

"Please, S-Simon…" he began hesitantly. He saw Walker lean forward from his position on the bed, like a dog listening out for a rabbit. It didn't make him feel any better. "Can you at least..." he jerked his head to the bedside table. "Blindfold me?" Walker's expression softened. I'm doing this for your own good, Joel. I'm not going o hurt you." He said quietly. There was a beat where both men watched them other. Then- "Fine." Walker sighed, reaching for the sleep mask and slipping it over Joel's head.

The sensation was bizarre- his eyes wide and open, staring into blackness as he felt the other man shift uneasily beside him.

All Joel could hear was his own panicked breathing as he listened out for Walker. He didn't know what he was expecting, perhaps the crinkling of a packet of condoms or gloating from the other man. What he certainly didn't expect was a pressure again his clothed crotch, as Walker nosed his groin.

"Walker, don't. You're toying with me!"

"What was that?" Walker said in a placid tone, as he nuzzled the V of Joel's legs.

"I- I said- you're toying with me!"

"Don't worry; I'm not going to put a toy in you." Walker laughed. Joel felt his zip being roughly yanked down and he held back a whimper. "My cock will be more than enough for you, Son."

Joel had never felt more helpless. He was unable to move, to see. Now he regretted the blindfold, in retrospect, it seemed like surrendering before the war started. But he didn't ask for its removal for the chances of Walker actually agreeing to take it off were very slim. He couldn't anticipate the man's movements, couldn't convince him to stop.

He held back a shiver of revulsion (in case Walker misread it as something else) when he felt long fingers peeling his jeans down his hips, easing his boxer briefs down. Walker was actually going to go through with this. Joel had still been waiting for the door to burst open, Brendan to stride in, shove Walker roughly to the ground and kick his teeth in. But now, Joel thought with a flutter of fear, Walker was going to have his way. Brendan tried to protect Joel as best as he could, but the one time when Joel generally needed him, he was absent.

He cringed as Walker touched his penis for the first time. Walker didn't seem bothered that it wasn't at all hard; he just held the flesh carefully in two hands as if savouring the moment. All of Joel's instincts were telling him to retreat, although that was impossible. Nothing about his body like the way he was tied up and blindfolded, with the most vulnerable part of him in the hands of a man who couldn't be trusted.

Walker's hands (warm, slightly rough) began to stroke his dick, pulling at it gently, trying to tease a reaction from him. The thing that worried him was how easy it was to get swept up in these sensations- with his eyes covered, he could almost fool himself, believe that these were a woman's hands touching him so intimately, that it was Theresa or an ex-girlfriend who was leaning over him now, laughing softly as his flesh stayed resolutely flaccid. In fact, he could almost believe that it was a woman's mouth now quietly kissing at his cock. Joel jerked away but then there was something warm and wet enveloping his cock and he cursed as he felt his dick start to harden.

"Always gets a reaction." Walker whispered, pressing a kiss onto the skin, and the vibrations of his voice did strange things to Joel, made him gasp, hating himself as he hesitantly inched his hips forward, to Walker's mouth. Joel tried, he did try, to think of the least sexy things he could. Grandparents and poodles, or Walker leering over him. But when Walker was mercifully silent, slowly licking at the base of his cock as though worshipping some religious icon, he couldn't help it, felt himself stiffen despite his internal protestations.

Walker seemed to know what he was doing, painstakingly working his way up Joel's cock, teasing and tonguing the skin to hardness, gradually taking more into his mouth until talking was no longer an option. Joel squirmed, his body trying to thrust into Walker's mouth even if his head was telling him to go limp, or discourage the other man. He told himself that if he came quickly, Walker would have proved his point and then the ordeal would be over. That was what he told himself he moaned aloud when Walker's tongue flicked over the head of his throbbing cock, lapping up pre-come and using it moisten another path down Joel's member.

"Beautiful…" he heard Walker whisper, frantically kissing in-between the steady sucks. "Gorgeous boy, I _want_ you…"

"I'm- I'm not-" Joel panted, shaking his head.

"Not what?" Walker muttered distractedly, as he licked in a playful kind of way at the head of Joel's prick.

"I'm not- uh, Walker- not g-gorgeous-" Suddenly, there was a blinding light across his eyes, sharp as a knife, making him wince. He cringed at his own idiocy when he realised it was the blindfold being removed- well, look at that, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. He squinted through the light, blinking dazedly, until the blurred figure of Walker sharpened. He saw a glint of metal in Walker's hand and instinctively shied away but then-

Click.

Walker had unlocked his cuffs.

Joel's mouth opened and closed in confusion but the moment his hands were free, Walker had retreated to the far end of the room to search for his clothes. Joel frowned, trying to sit up but the dizziness prevented him from doing so. He didn't know whether this feeling of the room lurching like a merry-go-round was caused by the lying down, the sensory deprivation or Walker's own mood flips. Maybe all three…

"Walker, I don't, I don't get it-"

"DON'T YOU!" Walker sghouted, tossing his head and Joel swallowed at the intese stare the man was giving him. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND? WHAT IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND? I WAS ABOUT TO-" Walker stopped mid-sentence and brought a trembling hand to his own face, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers, heaving in breaths. He looked like Joel felt.

"Walker…"

"Joel, just….don't. I'm so- look. I shouldn't have…what I was about to…" At this, Walker fell to his knees, not dramatically or intentionally, more like the bones had turned to dust within the skin, rendering him immobile. His hands covered his face and gradually, his breathing quietened. Joel sat up in the bed, at last understanding what was going on.

"You're not gonna…do anything?"

Walker looked at him. "No, Joel, I'm not. Fuck, Brendan's going to make me into chopped liver."

"He'll feed you to the pigeons."

"Make my guts into garters for Cheryl to wear."

Both men chuckled and Joel only just noticed that Walker no longer had an erection. His own cock throbbed at that moment and he winced. Walker saw the movement and grimaced.

"I can't apologise, Joel. I mean, I could, but- it would just be useless, wouldn't it? What I wanted to do. I saw you and I thought He's perfect. I want him," Walker laughed bitterly, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear with a viciousness. "Didn't even occur to me you didn't want it."

"Walker…"

"I've been in _prison_, Joel. In jail, you just…have these _encounters_ and- I swear I thought you _wanted_ it, that I was _teasing_ you and you were _turned on_. But, I guess anyone can get hard…"

"Walker,"

"I can't go back to prison, Joel. I can't. Let me leave. We won't tell Brendan, I'll go, you'll never have to-"

"Walker!"

Walker blinked, glancing up from his position on the floor to see Joel looking down at him, a determined look on his young face. "Joel?"

"Walker, you're, uh, right," Joel clenched his jaw for a second, then met Walker's gaze again. "You shouldn't have done that. And I didn't like it at first. But you gave me attention and you're better than any of the girls I've had, so…"

Walker's eyes flickered across Joel's lightly flushed face, scanning it for traces of trickery. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…" Joel clumsily got to his knees, leant forward and kissed Walker lightly on the lips. When he drew back, Walker was staring at him, amazed.

"I see," Walker said with a laugh. "I see what you're saying."

Joel grinned and let himself be pushed onto the bed, feeling fluttering warmth of kisses being pressed on every inch of his skin.

He still wasn't sure of this, sex with a man was completely unfamiliar to him, and as such, he couldn't even bring himself to think of Walker, Walker's cock, couldn't even touch it, but he grabbed hold of Walker's shoulders, and handfuls of his hair, kissing back with enthusiasm, trying to make up for the lack of touch where he knew Walker _really_ wanted it. He didn't think of Theresa once.

Walker seemed a lot gentler now, although still eager and with an impatience that made Joel feel as if the whole world was on fast-forward, before he knew it, Walker had seized the bottle of lube and was staring anxiously into his eyes, saying things in a low murmur that sounded half-questioning and half-reassuring. He was aware that he nodded at Walker, saying "Do it," with an aroused, throaty tone that he hadn't even known his vocal cords possessed, and then Walker was carefully spreading his legs, all the time telling Joel how _good_ it would feel, how much he'd _like_ it.

When Walker eased a cold, lube-slicked finger inside Joel, he shivered, but snatches of Walker's commentary was reaching him, so he did as the man suggested and tried to _relax_, tried to stop his body from clenching around the digit. Walker managed to multi-task by taking Joel's prick loosely in his free hand, and Joel squirmed, now pushing against Walker, driving his finger in deeper so that the hold on his cock would stimulate him further. This distracted him nicely from the unpleasantness of being stretched open, the slight pain, and any shame he might have about taking a man inside was chased away by the mental image of Walker fucking him desperately, wanting him so badly.

He was arching up, panting and muttering encouragements and he didn't care how daft he must look because the way Walker swore under his breath and failed at stifling aroused sounds made it all worth it. "You're ready," Walker said, in a hushed breath, settling himself to kneel between Joel's thighs, bracing his arms on either side of the teen.

"Christ," Walker grinned. "If Brendan could see us now."

"Let's not talk about him," Joel said firmly, wrapping his legs around Walker's waist. The older man groaned at the very image and then _pushed_ in.

Joel gasped at the sensation of something so huge entering him. He thought it would hurt more, like a dry burn, but the lube was cool on his skin and stopped any stinging/ he could scarcely believe, when Walker was seated inside, how right it felt and yet wrong at the same time. The intrusion didn't feel natural but the connection between them was unbelievable. He'd never felt this way with girls…

He groaned, his head falling back and he gasped again as teeth scraped lightly over his throat. "M-marking your territory?" he muttered, unable to comprehend that he could joke with this man when wrapped around him like this.

"Something like that." Walker ground out, pulling out and then thrusting in again. Both men groaned and Joel's hands slid down Walker's sweaty back to grab his buttocks, trying to bring him even closer.

Each thrust seemed different, Walker angled his hips differently and at first , Joel didn't know what Walker was doing until _ah!_, Walker pounded into him with a new determination and something about that angle made Joel cry out in pleasure, staring wide-eyed and unseeingly up at that cracked old ceiling as Walker heaved and panted over him. He laughed out loud, when long strands of Walker's dark brown hair tickled his face, but it was all feelings, sensations, and even the way their moving bodies rubbed against his cock, wedged tight between them was brilliant. He felt as if every nerve ending was alight and connected, his body _felt_ connected, and Walker was just another attachment, a limb, another system along with the respiratory system giving him a lungful of air with each trembling gasp and circulatory system pumping blood from and to his galloping heart. Walker kept up the strong thrusts that drove them forward on the soft bed, a rhythm that had them moaning aloud with each sticky slap of skin on skin until Joel knew he was coming, from the tightening in his gut and the warmth in his abdomen-

"Wal-Walker!" he cried out aloud, his arms crossed around Walker's back, bucking up crazily in a single-minded try at wringing out the last of the roaring, sweeping pleasure.

"Uh, uh…" Walker's own moans sounded quieter but lower than Joel's and very close to his ear, he listened to Walker give out pained sounds of ecstasy as Walker soon followed. It was when Walker came inside him, a hot wetness shooting far up Joel that he realised they hadn't used a condom and the waxing glow of the orgasm began to fade, to wane and be replaced by too many thoughts and questions:

What had just happened? What was Walker thinking? Did he regret it? Did _Joel_ regret it? He didn't even know the answer to that one. And the most damning, cruellest question of all- _where do we go from here?_

Of course, the logical thing was to get dressed, and Walker slid out of Joel, wet and warm and sticky- part of Joel just wanted to clamp his legs around Walker's back again and refuse to let him go. But he did let him leave, and when cool air rushed to smooth over his hot skin, and his legs fell limply down to hang over the edge of the bed, Joel sighed.

"Can't believe we did that." Walker said softly, and Joel looked up quickly, trying to decipher Walker's tone. But Simon Walker had just said the words matter-of-factly, with an equally even look on his face that gave nothing away, so Joel flopped back on the bed and watched Walker hunt around for his clothes.

"You should get dressed." Walker told him. The inference being _before Brendan finds you there._

Joel nodded, suppressing another sigh and rolled off the bed. He winced as he felt Walker's spunk trickle down his thighs.

"On the other side of the mirror, aren't you, Joel? Now you know what the girls feel like." Walker grinned and Joel had to laugh at that because the man had read his thoughts.

As they dressed, handing each other shoes and helping with zips, buttons, Joel tried to quash down the thought of what they would do once they were out of the room. Funny that while he was in Brendan's bedroom with Brendan's employee, eh could feel safe, but it was true. Right now they were completely alone, ensconced in a corner of the world which was only theirs, and each time Walker helped Joel keep balance as he awkwardly wriggled into his jeans, or when Walker smiled down at Joel, smoothing his hair off his face, he had to make an effort not to smile. And then the thought that once they were out of this room- that was it, would appear in his mind. This took the smile off his face quite easily.

Walker had gathered up an armful of Brendan's now-soiled sheets, promising to "sort them out" and even the idea of Walker pacing around a dimly-lit Launderette shouldn't have made Joel's heart beat faster, but it did. Joel had remembered to put Brendan's handcuffs and eye mask back in the drawer and once that was done,_ they_ were done.

Walker and Joel stood at the door, about to exit the room. For about five minutes. Finally, Walker said "I think we should both keep this on the down-low. For both our sakes." And Joel had agreed. Walker frowned down at Joel in an unsure sort of way, as if he was planning to say something but then he shook his head and opened the door, urging Joel to leave the room first, with a half-hearted joke about them being partners-in-crime.

Joel left without a word, keeping his mind firmly on each step he took, left, right, and it was only when he in his room with the door locked behind him that he allowed himself to think, first of the fear he'd felt, then the arousal, and finally the look in Walker's eyes when he'd called him "gorgeous."

He picked up a ballpoint pen and began to write.

**No matter what, I will finish this fic.**** I know Walker's a crazy nut in Hollyoaks but in this fic, he's still clean-shaven, thank you very much. Let me know what you think. There won't be a delay with chapters this long, of course, but they were extenuating circumstances, so you know. **


End file.
